


Morte no Rio de Janeiro

by AltenVantas



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Com o meu ultimo fôlego, soltei um grito de dor e prazer mistos, cerrei os meus olhos e esperei até que não restasse nenhuma vida em meu corpo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morte no Rio de Janeiro

Eu caminhava sobre a lua cheia da meia-noite, havia acabado de sair do meu trabalho, como sempre o maldito do meu chefe me deteve além do normal. Existiam mais de vinte pessoas só na minha seção, não consigo entender o motivo de sempre ser eu o escolhido para fazer os trabalhos extras no departamento e para piorar tudo é que é sexta-feira. Eu tinha planos, que foram totalmente frustrados por aquele imbecil.  
A noite estava estranhamente fria, o dia inteiro havia sido quente, como é o normal no nosso pólo sul. Mas, como o clima do Brasil é imprevisível, não deveria realmente está espantado mesmo assim tive que me encolher junto ao meu casaco leve para não começar a tremer ainda mais. Por sorte, moro realmente perto do trabalho que fica em um luxuoso prédio espelhado na rua principal, assim duas quadras dali em um dos prédios antigos ficava o meu quarto. Modesto, mas inteiramente meu.  
O dono queria se livrar do cômodo, por ser velho e tombado como patrimônio histórico da cidade, ficava difícil de fazer algumas reformas. Então quando eu fiz minha oferta, ele não teve como negar. Claro que eu mudei algumas coisas, ajeitei o interior e cuidei das infiltrações e instalei um ar-condicionado, foi difícil sem mexer no exterior, mas acabei conseguindo. Assim, apesar de ser pequeno era confortável e meu. Estava quase chegando e já podia sentir os cheiros característicos do meu habitat.  
Foi quando ficou ainda mais frio, não sei dizer como ou quando, só ficou e não era um frio normal e comum; era como se alguém tivesse aberto uma geladeira e tudo ao redor estivesse perdendo a vida, ficando estático e sem foco. Mesmo assim, continuei caminhando, não sou nenhum herói e nem tenho nenhuma capacidade de luta, então apenas apressei o passo esperando que essa sensação passasse e comecei a imaginar como seria bom o meu final de semana na praia.   
Quando faltavam apenas duas ruas para a esquina que daria na minha casa, senti como se alguém estivesse me perseguindo bem de perto, não sei dizer como, mas era como se alguém estivesse manuseando cordas invisíveis e todos os meus movimentos fossem tão somente o reflexo da mente desse ser. O medo invadiu a minha mente e senti o gosto de bílis. Então comecei a correr ao máximo.  
Então, senti o chão saindo de debaixo dos meus pés, como se a gravidade tivesse se invertido; senti um penso imensurável por cima do meu corpo, parecia que alguém tinha me tacado algo; meu corpo estava mole e totalmente fora do meu domínio. Sem nenhum aviso, meu corpo se chocou com o chão frio, duro e sujo; soltei um gemido seco e doloroso, percebi que um pouco de sangue havia sido expelido quando abri a minha boca.   
O frio ainda estava imenso, mas dessa vez havia um cheiro doce e ao mesmo tempo entorpecente, não sabia exatamente com o que esse odor parecia; era-me totalmente desconhecido. Tentei achar alguma coisa com o meu olhar, simplesmente era impossível, minha cabeça se recusava a se mexer; uma dor lacerante me inundava, me fazendo voltar à posição inicial.   
Um riso ensandecido atingiu o meu ouvido, o temor aumentou consideravelmente, a ponto de fazer verter lágrimas inconstantes. Seja o que for eu queria que acabasse logo, sentia-me incrivelmente vulnerável e exposto; isso era terrível.  
\- Eu acho engraçado como os humanos se sentem a se ver como uma presa. – Não sabia da onde vinha a voz, parecia de todos os lugares e ao mesmo tempo de lugar nenhum. – Eu poderia ser clemente e dizer-lhe que atenderei o seu ultimo desejo, contudo não farei isso, sabe posso até ser um monstro, mas não definitivamente não sou um mentiroso.  
Eu pensava que o peso sobre o meu corpo não poderia aumentar, isso se mostrou inocente e errado. O peso aumentou sobre o meu peito, agora nem mais respirar eu estava conseguindo, estava sufocando e mesmo assim, eu tinha muito mais medo do que a voz poderia fazer comigo. Se tivesse que morrer, eu queria que fosse rápido e sem dor. Novamente, a risada ecoou em minha mente, mais lagrimas romperão de forma infantil; o que só piorou tudo.   
\- Gostei da forma que você está pensando. – Sua risada foi um pouco mais baixa, embora estivesse cheia de expectativa. – Isso, eu realmente posso fazer por você.   
Foi então que consegui ver o seu rosto, na verdade, primeiro foi o seu dedo que limpou minhas lágrimas de forma carinhosa e com leveza; não parecia em nada com alguém que estava tentando me matar. Ai sim seu rosto se fez presente. Possuía cabelos prateados que chegavam a brilhar na escuridão da noite, seus olhos eram verdes tão opacos que pareciam ser desprovido de vida. Ele sorriu para mim, então apareceu prezas.  
Eu teria rido se tivesse capacidade para isso, eu chamo de ironia. Ser morto por um dos seres que eu mais gostava em mitologia sombria, olhando-o nos olhos, sorri de volta demonstrando que apesar do medo que sentia, já estava conformado com o meu destino. Só queria que a dor passasse.  
\- Pena que não posso ter filhos. – Disse ele com tristeza. – Você daria um muito bom...  
Seu rosto virou-se com uma rapidez surpreendente, acertando o meu pescoço com suas presas. Com o meu ultimo fôlego, soltei um grito de dor e prazer mistos, cerrei os meus olhos e esperei até que não restasse nenhuma vida em meu corpo.


End file.
